La Volte-Face du Mystère
by Eivia
Summary: Traduction de Turnabout Mystery de Midnight Wrighter. Environ six mois après la capture du Fantôme, un médecin local, Serena Sterling, vient à l'Agence à Tout Faire Wright pour demander à Phoenix de la défendre. Après cette affaire, Serena devient amie avec tous les membres de l'agence. Hunter va se rendre compte que cette femme est au coeur d'un étrange mystère.
1. La Volte-Face de la Soirée

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà c'est la première fois que je traduis une histoire d'Ace Attorney. J'ai eu la chance de jouer récemment aux chef-d'oeuvres que sont Dual Destinies, Spirit of Justice et Ace Attorney Investigations alors j'ai cherché de bons fanfics à ce sujet. Et j'ai trouvé cette fanfic tout bonnement géniale alors je l'ai traduite. J'ai aimé cette fic parce que j'ai retrouvé l'esprit drôle et mystérieux qu'il y a dans les Ace Attorney et que l'auteur a très bien cerné le caractère des personnages. Même les personnages inventés sont intéressants. Le seul petit bémol serait qu'Apollo et Athena n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler mais franchement, c'est chercher la petite bête. Je tiens à vous prévenir que des sept Ace Attorney, je n'ai joué qu'aux deux premiers en français alors j'ai gardé la plupart des noms anglais – à part Hunter et Tektiv. Je poste deux chapitres d'un coup pour que tous nos héros entrent en piste mais après, ce sera un chapitre par semaine. Cette histoire comporte 32 chapitres et pas d'inquiétude, j'ai tout traduit alors, quoi qu'il arrive, l'histoire sera postée en entier. L'auteur a également écrit plusieurs autres fanfics qui se suivent dont une autre que je compte également traduire, ça fera une sorte de saga. Je vous préviendrai lorsque j'aurais tout traduit. Alors bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez:)**

 _Hmph. Dire que j'aurais pu être tranquillement installé dans mon bureau à étudier des dossiers d'affaire au lieu de perdre mon temps ici._ Benjamin Hunter était assis dans la Salle des Fêtes de l'Hotel Gatewater. Il balaya la pièce du regard. _Parfois, être Chef Procureur peut être très ennuyant._ Après tout, c'était bien sa haute position qui l'avait obligé à venir à cette soirée.

Un homme vint vers lui. Il portait un costume beige sur une chemise blanche, ornée d'un noeud papillon noir.

-Ah ! Monsieur Hunter ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. Je craignais que vous ne puissiez vous joindre à nous.

-Je suis honoré d'avoir été invité, Monsieur Reece. Merci beaucoup. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix._

-David ! s'exclama une voix criarde.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers une femme portant une robe fourreau rouge un peu trop moulante, un long boa blanc sur ses épaules.

-Chéri ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

 _Cette femme... qu'est-ce qu'elle porte ?_ Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur Hunter et son parfum vint chatouiller les narines du Procureur. _Oh ! Quel parfum capiteux ! On dirait qu'elle a vidé tout le flacon !_

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant Hunter.

-C'est Benjamin Hunter. C'est le Chef Procureur et une de mes connaissances.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur le Chef Procureur Hunter. Je suis Lucrèce Reece. Merci d'être venu à la fête !

-Merci de m'avoir invité, répéta Hunter. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hunter. Pas besoin du Chef Procureur.

-Très bien. Chéri ! Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais que tu rencontres. Viens !

Elle emmena son mari loin de Hunter avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Amusez-vous bien !

Hunter hocha la tête. _Pas de problème._ Il soupira et observa de nouveau les gens dans la salle. Ils étaient tous vêtus de manière formelle. Bien sûr, il portait son habituel ensemble avec sa cravate à jabot. Les invités discutaient entre eux. _Les dîners d'affaires... quel perte de temps. Personne ne semble avoir de conversation intellectuelle. Ils ne parlent que de leurs travails._

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La plupart parlaient de leurs vies. Du nombre de maisons qu'ils possédaient, du nombre de voitures qu'ils conduisaient, de ce que faisaient leurs enfants et des rumeurs qui couraient. Le comble de l'ironie pour Hunter, c'est que la majorité de ces personnes étaient plus âgées que lui : des quarantenaires, des cinquantenaires, voire plus.

 _Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cette salle qui soit plus jeune que moi._ C'est alors qu'il aperçut quelqu'un. Une jeune femme se tenait seule, de l'autre côté de la pièce. _Elle détonne un peu dans cette pièce._ Elle portait un haut bleu roi sur un pantalon gris et une blouse blanche. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. _Elle m'est étrangement familière._

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Elle semblait tellement perdue dans ses pensées que Hunter crut qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Bonsoir.

Alors que Hunter était sur le point de continuer, Madame Reece vint l'interrompre.

-Serena, très chère ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez pu venir ! J'avais peur que vous ne puissiez pas vous libérer !

-Désolée, je suis en retard, s'excusa Serena en souriant. J'ai quitté le travail un peu tard.

-Ce n'est rien ! Oh attendez que je vous présente tous les deux ! Serena, voici Benjamin Hunter. Monsieur Hunter, je vous présente Serena Sterling.

 _Ce nom. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part._

-Bonsoir, ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Sterling.

-De même, Monsieur Hunter, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire poli.

-Le Chef Procureur Hunter est... eh bien chef Procureur.

-Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, Monsieur Hunter.

-Et Serena est médecin urgentiste. Elle est à la tête du département des urgences de l'hôpital local et c'est aussi...

-Je vous en prie, Madame Reece, pas la peine de parler de toutes ces broutilles, coupa Serena, visiblement très embarrassée en se tournant vers Monsieur Hunter. Je ne suis qu'un simple médecin. C'est tout.

 _Cette jeune femme est médecin ? Mais elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans ! Comment est-ce possible ?!_

-Bon, et si vous discutiez tous les deux ? Je dois m'occuper de mes autres invités. D'accord, Serena ? Vous vous en chargez ? s'exclama Madame Reece en riant.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, ils purent l'entendre dire :

-Vous voulez entendre une bonne blague ?

 _Quelle femme indiscrète._ Hunter reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Alors vous êtes... médecin ? demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

-Oui. Et vous êtes Procureur.

-En effet. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous me sembliez étrangement familière. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

-Je ne crois pas. Habituellement, je ne vais pas à ce genre de soirées.

-Moi non plus. Hum... j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'avoir une idée.

-Vous... ne seriez pas ami avec Phoenix Wright, par hasard ?

-Si, pourquoi ? _Wright connaît cette fille ?_

-Eh bien, il a été mon avocat quand j'ai été impliquée dans une affaire de meurtre, il y a six mois.

 _Oh, c'est vrai. Je me souviens de cette affaire maintenant. J'étais tellement occupé avec l'affaire du Fantôme que j'ai laissé Monsieur Gavin se charger de l'inspection et du procès._

-Oui, je me souviens avoir lu très brièvement le rapport de cette affaire.

-Oui, Monsieur Wright m'avait dit qu'il était ami avec le Chef Procureur, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

 _Wright ! Pensait-il vraiment que j'abuserais du pouvoir que m'octroie ma position pour pouvoir l'aider ainsi ?!_

-Bien sûr, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il aille jusque-là. Ça aurait été mal de vous demander une chose pareille, surtout pour une parfaite étrangère.

 _Hum. En fait, cette fille est raisonnable. Bien plus que Wright. Mais est-elle vraiment médecin ?_

-Je vois, alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette soirée, Mademoiselle Sterling ?

-J'ai été invitée par Madame Reece. Ma position à l'hôpital m'obligeait à y aller. Monsieur et Madame Reece sont d'importants donateurs et ils sont suffisamment généreux pour ne pas demander beaucoup en retour. Chaque chef de département doit se rendre à une fête, certains plus que d'autres. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. Je... j'avoue avoir tenté de refuser mais je n'ai pas pu. Et vous, Monsieur Hunter ?

-J'ai également été obligé de venir à cette fête, du fait de ma position. Monsieur Reece a été d'une grande aide pour le bureau du Procureur et je voulais lui montrer ma gratitude en venant à cette soirée. Mais je ne participe à ce genre de soirées, encore moins aux dîners d'affaires.

-Moi non plus.

Un silence vint s'installer entre eux. Ils se tinrent ainsi, mal à l'aise. _On dirait que ce n'est pas une grande bavarde._ Hunter remarqua que la jeune femme était de nouveau en train de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux.

 _Elle semble un peu trop jeune pour être médecin urgentiste. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

-Oh ! s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant Hunter, surprise, avant de détourner les yeux, enroulant une nouvelle fois une mèche autour de ses doigts. En fait...

 _Oh non ! Est-ce que j'ai parlé à voix haute ?! Peut-être que j'ai marmonné sans m'en rendre compte et qu'elle m'a entendu. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon aptitude aux réflexions intérieures ?! Wright doit déteindre sur moi._

Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'expliquer ce fait, le téléphone de Serena émit un petit bip. En s'excusant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable tandis que Madame Reece revenait, flanquée de Monsieur Reece.

-Serena est là.

-Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Sterling. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Reece. Je suis navrée mais je viens de recevoir un message des urgences. Ils ont besoin de moi pour remplacer un autre docteur ce soir et prendre une garde aussi vite que possible, alors je dois partir immédiatement.

-Oh non ! J'allais vous présenter à tous les autres jeunes hommes présents !

 _Madame Reece semble très déçue mais ça ne semble pas être le cas de la jeune femme._

Serena cligna des yeux mais eut un sourire désolé.

-Euh... non, merci Madame Reece. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas rester. Veuillez m'excuser !

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Le devoir vous appelle, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous pourrez bientôt venir à une autre soirée ! Bon courage, ma chère !

Le couple s'éloigna.

-J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Hunter. Au revoir.

-Moi de même, mademoiselle. Au revoir.

Serena lui jeta un étrange regard avant d'acquiesçer. Elle passa les portes et sortit.

 _Bon, si je n'étais pas le plus jeune invité ici, maintenant, je suis certain que c'est le cas._ Hunter résista à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel. _La soirée va être longue._


	2. La Volte-Face des Excuses

Une semaine après la soirée, Hunter était en train de travailler dans son bureau lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sans quitter son journal des yeux, il dit :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement pour révéler un petit groupe de personnes qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Monsieur Hunter ! saluèrent Athena Cykes et Trucy Wright.

 _Oh bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?_ Il leva les yeux et vit qu'en plus des deux jeunes filles, se trouvaient Apollo Justice et Phoenix Wright. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement sur le canapé en cuir rouge.

-Comment ça va, Hunter ?

-Wright, ne sois pas impoli. Je vous en prie, Trucy, Mademoiselle Cykes, asseyez-vous et ne vous gênez pas pour le pousser.

Phoenix s'écarta avant que les deux filles ne le fassent à sa place.

-Thank you, Monsieur Hunter, remercia Athena en s'asseyant à côté de Trucy.

-Alors, vous êtes occupé, Monsieur Hunter ? demanda Apollo qui s'était assis dans le fauteuil situé à côté de la porte.

-Quand Hunter n'est-il _pas_ occupé ? répliqua Phoenix en regardant Apollo.

-En effet, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, intervint Hunter en grimaçant. Contrairement à une certaine personne de ma connaissance.

-Oh..., là, il vous a bien eu, Patron, commenta Athena.

Phoenix leva les yeux au ciel mais, à cet instant, Hunter vit un sourire malicieux apparaître sur ses lèvres. _Ce sourire... pourquoi suis-je inquiet tout à coup ?_

-En fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais rendu à une soirée, la semaine dernière, insinua Phoenix.

-De quoi parles-tu, Wright ? demanda le Procureur en clignant des yeux.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Vous êtes allé à un grand gala. Je me trompe, Monsieur Hunter ? renchérit Apollo.

-Monsieur Hunter, vous êtes allé à une _soirée_ ? s'exclama Trucy. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucune excuse pour ne pas venir à l'un de mes spectacles de magie !

 _Et voilà, je suis pris au piège !_

-Wright ! Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? demanda Hunter en jetant un regard noir à l'avocat.

-Eh oh, doucement, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est l'Inspecteur Tektiv qui me l'a dit.

 _Tektiv... J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas lui parler de cette soirée._

-Au fait, j'ai rencontré une de tes connaissances à cette soirée, Wright.

-Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

-Une jeune femme... elle est médecin. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom.

-Vous parlez de Mademoiselle Serena ?! devina Trucy d'un ton enjoué.

-Oui, c'est ça, Mademoiselle Sterling. Elle a dit que tu l'avais défendu six mois plus tôt, Wright.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est une amie. Elle vient de temps en temps nous rendre visite à l'agence.

-Serena, sa dernière visite remonte à un certain temps, maintenant que j'y pense, songea Athena en tapotant sa boucle d'oreille.

-J'imagine qu'elle doit être occupée. Elle est à la tête du département des urgences de l'hôpital.

-Wright, cette jeune femme... comment peut-elle être médecin alors qu'elle est si jeune ? J'ai rarement vu de médecin vieux de vingt-cinq ans !

-Où est le prob... attends, tu as dit vingt-cinq ans ? répéta Phoenix en le regardant.

-Tu n'écoutes donc pas, Wright ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

Tout les membres de l'Agence à Tout Faire Wright échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

 _Ils sont tous devenus fous ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui les fait rire ?!_

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Hunter.

-Toi, Hunter ! répondit Phoenix entre deux éclats de rire.

-Et en quoi suis-je la cause de cette hilarité ? insista Hunter, indigné. _Parce que moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire._

-Monsieur Hunter, Serena n'a pas vingt-cinq ans, informa Athena en tentant de contrôler son fou rire.

Hunter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Alors, quel âge a-t-elle ? Vingt-trois ans ? répliqua le Procureur d'une voix sarcastique.

-Ajoutez dix ans de plus et vous aurez le compte exact, indiqua Apollo.

-Trente-trois... attendez, elle a trente-trois ans ?! _Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que moi !_

Trucy hocha la tête.

 _Alors ça... je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir._

-On dirait que tu es déçu, Hunter, devina Phoenix.

 _Hum, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le fasse remarquer, et toi encore moins._

-Hmph, eh bien, je suis quelque peu choqué. J'ai eu des doutes quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était médecin. Mais passons, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ? continua Hunter en changeant de sujet.

-Oh, on passait dans le coin et on a décidé de passer te faire un petit coucou, expliqua Phoenix.

Hunter le regarda un moment.

-D'accord, et quelle est la _vraie_ raison qui vous a poussé à venir ici ?

-Je suis sérieux, Hunter. On se promenait dans le quartier lorsque Trucy a proposé de te rendre visite.

-J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir un peu de compagnie, confirma Trucy en hochant la tête.

 _Eh bien, c'était une visite quelque peu intempestive mais je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur. Cela part d'un bon sentiment._

-Merci, j'apprécie l'idée, Trucy.

La jeune fille lui adressa un lumineux sourire. Puis Apollo soupira et se leva.

-Je vais devoir y aller.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Tu as rendez-vous avec Junie, n'est-ce pas ? se souvint Athena avec un sourire entendu.

-Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. On va juste se balader avec Robin, Hugh et Myriam, se défendit Apollo en rougissant.

-D'accord, Apollo, si tu le dis.

-Tu peux parler, Athena ! Je t'ai vu te pencher contre la porte du bureau du Procureur Blackquill pour savoir si il était là.

Ce fut au tour d'Athena de rougir.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite pendant que je suis là.

Elle se leva et marcha vers la porte, où se tenait Apollo.

-Bien sûr, comme par hasard. Tu mens, de toute façon.

-Ah oui ?! Alors prouve-le ! Montre-moi la preuve qui confirme tes allégations ! s'écria Athena.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tandis qu'ils sortaient du bureau.

-Ah, ces deux-là, soupira Phoenix en secouant la tête avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Trucy, on devrait y aller nous aussi. Tu ne devais pas passer au magasin de farces et attrapes pour prendre quelque chose ?

-Si, j'ai besoin de deux ou trois petites choses pour mes tours de magie ! se rappela la jeune fille.

-Bon, Hunter, je te verrai...

Phoenix fut coupé par Trucy qui le tira par la manche pour le traîner derrière elle.

-Allez, viens Papa ! Oh et au revoir, Monsieur Hunter !

Ils sortirent tous deux du bureau en refermant la porte.

Hunter secoua la tête. _Hmph, j'imagine que je lirai mon journal plus tard._ Il prit à la place un dossier d'affaire. L'Inspecteur Tektiv l'avait informé qu'un meutre avait eu lieu la nuit dernière et qu'un suspect avait été arrêté, en attendant le procès.

Hunter lut les rapports. _C'est étrange. Il n'y a pas de dossier médical sur cette personne._ Il soupira. _Tektiv... bien sûr, vous l'avez oublié. On dirait que je vais devoir me le procurer moi-même._

/

Hunter appela le département de la police qui lui indiqua qu'il devait contacter un certain Docteur Sterling pour obtenir le fameux dossier. Et pour lui parler, il devait se rendre à l'hôpital où elle travaillait.

Hunter pénétra dans la salle d'accueil de l'hôpital. Il trouva les urgences et parla à une secrétaire à travers une vitre.

-Je suis ici pour parler au Docteur Sterling.

-Ah oui ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait quelqu'un. Vous êtes Procureur, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, je m'appelle Benjamin Hunter.

-Puis-je avoir une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plaît ? C'est le règlement.

Hunter lui présenta son permis de conduire et put entrer. Il passa les portes pour voir que Serena se tenait juste derrière. Elle avait le nez dans un graphique. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer, elle leva les yeux et s'avança vers lui mais, avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter, il la vit trébucher et tomber sur lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

 _Aïe._ Hunter était douloureusement étendu par terre, le médecin juste au-dessus de lui. Serena se releva précipitamment et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche d'un air horrifié.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Monsieur Hunter, vous allez bien ? Laissez-moi vous aider ! s'écria-t-elle tandis que Hunter se relevait et qu'elle l'aidait à se remettre debout. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie fait une chose pareille ! Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessé ? Vous avez des vertiges ? Vous vous sentez nauséeux ?!

 _Eh bien, mis à part le choc de m'être écroulé de tout mon long, non. Et je suis juste tombé. Je ne vais pas mourir._

-Je vais bien, Mademoiselle Sterling, assura-t-il en s'époussetant et en lissant ses vêtements.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'aurais dû enlever cette flaque d'eau ! déclara Serena en montrant du doigt le sol où l'on pouvait voir sans peine une petite flaque d'eau.

 _Oh, dans ce cas, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir._

-J'ai demandé à ce que quelqu'un s'en occupe, Serena, expliqua la secrétaire. Je pensais qu'on s'en était déjà chargé. Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de vous le dire.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais le faire moi-même, décida le médecin en allant dans l'une des salles pour prendre une serviette avant d'éponger le sol. Là, c'est bien mieux. On ne peut pas laisser quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

Elle se débarrassa de la serviette et se tourna vers Hunter.

-Monsieur Hunter, vous êtes venu me voir à propos d'un dossier médical, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, acquiesça Hunter.

-Très bien, alors. Et si nous allions dans mon bureau ? Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

/

 _Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait marcher aussi vite !_ Hunter devait presser le pas pour rester au niveau de Serena. Sa blouse blanche flottait derrière elle, telle une cape, alors qu'elle parcourait d'un pas vif le couloir. _Mais bon, elle est médecin. La rapidité doit être une capacité très utile dans son travail._

-Je ne suis pas venu à un mauvais moment, j'espère ?

-Oh non ! Nous n'avons que peu de patients aujourd'hui, alors nous ne sommes pas très occupés. En fait, vous êtes venu au bon moment, répondit Serena alors qu'ils prenaient un autre couloir. Alors, le département de la police a contacté le personnel chargé des rapports médicaux et ils m'ont appelé à leur tour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin une porte ornée d'une plaque où l'on pouvait lire "Serena Sterling". Serena plongea sa main dans sa poche pour prendre ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Elle alluma la lumière et s'écarta pour laisser passer Hunter.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Elle le suivit et s'installa derrière son bureau, alors que Hunter s'asseyait dans un siège confortable placé de l'autre côté. Il observa la pièce.

 _Pas mal. Elle semble très organisée. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de décoration._ Il y avait une bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un mur. Une commode se trouvait à côté de la porte, un canapé faisait face à la bibliothèque et, bien sûr, il y avait le bureau. Sur le meuble étaient posés un verre rempli de stylos en tous genres ainsi qu'un bloc de post-it et quelques dossiers.

Il reporta son attention sur le médecin assis en face de lui qui lisait des documents depuis une chemise en carton. _Elle porte des lunettes. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu en porter à la soirée._

-Ils ont préparé le dossier pour vous au département des rapports médicaux.

-Alors, je vais devoir aller là-bas ? _Merveilleux, ça doit sans doute se trouver à l'autre bout de l'hôpital._

-Non. en fait, j'avais un peu de temps libre alors j'y suis allée pour prendre le dossier moi-même, dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle avait brièvement parcouru. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas du tout. En fait, j'apprécie ce geste. Cela me fait gagner du temps.

-Bien. Alors cette personne a été assassinée ?

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Pourtant, les antécédents de la victime sont remis en question et nous attendons les résultats des tests sanguins ainsi que le rapport d'autopsie, expliqua Hunter en lisant le dossier.

-Bien sûr. Alors... Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Hunter releva les yeux. _Elle doit être pressée._

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hunter en continuant à étudier le dossier. Hum... c'est étrange.

-Quoi donc, si je puis me permettre ?

-Il est écrit ici que la victime a été diagnostiquée avec une cardiomyopathie dilatée. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant._

-Voulez-vous que je vous explique ce que c'est ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-je une chose pareille ? répliqua Hunter d'un ton légèrement irrité.

-Eh bien, vous avez l'air un peu perdu, c'est tout.

 _Argh... J'imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de demander._

-Une explication serait sans doute... assez utile, oui.

-Très bien, déclara Serena avec un sourire en coin. C'est une maladie du coeur, d'où le nom cardiomyopathie. Dans ce genre de cardiomyopathie, le ventricule gauche se dilate au point qu'il ne puisse plus pomper assez efficacement le sang dans le corps. Le coeur a également plus de difficultés pour battre.

-Je vois. _Cela aurait été assez compliqué pour moi de comprendre ça tout seul._

-Cela peut causer des irrégularités dans les battements, des caillots de sang, ou même une mort soudaine.

-Une mort soudaine ? _Voilà qui est intéressant._

-En effet, confirma-t-elle.

-Merci, Mademoiselle Sterling. Cette information pourrait bien se révéler très utile durant l'enquête. _Elle pourrait peut-être être appelée pour parler au procès en tant qu'expert médical... Hum, dans ce cas, je devrais lui demander comment la contacter pour plus d'informations._

-Ravie de savoir que j'ai pu aider, dit-elle en griffonnant quelque chose sur un post-il qu'elle lui tendit. C'est le numéro du téléphone de mon bureau. Si je ne suis pas là pour répondre, alors appelez les urgences et demandez-moi. Et si je ne travaille pas, vous pouvez m'appeler sur mon portable, c'est le second numéro. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci. _C'est presque comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées._

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui, répondit Hunter qui était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose. En fait, il y a encore une chose.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un dossier. _Elle est déjà en train de lire un autre dossier ! Je ne suis même pas encore parti !_

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en reposant le dossier pour regarder Hunter.

-Je voulais juste m'excuser pour l'attitude grossière que j'ai eu à la soirée.

-Votre attitude... grossière ? Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-La semaine dernière, à la soirée. Je... vous ai interrogé sur votre âge et votre profession. C'était très impoli de ma part et je m'en excuse.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Cela... arrive très souvent, alors j'y suis habituée.

-Cela doit être agaçant, je présume.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela devient vraiment énervant, convint-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais j'essaye de passer au-dessus de ça.

 _Bizarrement, je trouve ça difficile à croire._

-Bref, encore merci. J'ai été ravi de vous voir.

-Moi aussi, Monsieur Hunter. Au revoir, et bonne chance pour votre enquête.


End file.
